Sun and Moon
by Moonstar777
Summary: Sunkit and Moonkit were born into ThunderClan during a blizzard in the longest Leaf-bare any cat remembers.  With the lack of prey and cold weather, no one expects them to survive.  What will happen to these two young kits?
1. Alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Stormstar – dark gray tom

**Deputy:** Mapleleaf – dark brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Ivycloud – dark brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Smallstorm – small brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Birdpaw

Stoneclaw – gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Graypaw

Eaglewing – golden brown tom

Whitewind – white tom

Ravenwing – black tom

Lightstripe – light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Leafpaw

Featherheart – blue-gray and ginger speckled she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Birdpaw – brown tabby she-cat

Graypaw – gray tom

**Queens:**

Cloudfur – white she-cat – mother of Whitewind's kits, Snowkit and Icekit

Silvercloud – silver tabby she-cat – mother of Eaglewing's kits, Sunkit and Moonkit

**Kits:**

Snowkit – white she-cat

Icekit – white tom

Sunkit – golden she-cat

Moonkit – silver she-cat

**Elders:**

Flowerpetal – light brown tabby she-cat

Blackwing – black tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Yellowstar – golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Waterfur – blue-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Brightflame – bright golden she-cat

**Warriors:**

Hailstorm – light gray tom

Duststorm – brown tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Mousepaw

Squirreltail – ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

Embertail – light ginger she-cat

Thornfang – golden brown tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Gorgepaw

Finchwing – brown tabby she-cat

Sandfire – tan she-cat with darker brown paws

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw – brown tabby tom

Gorgepaw – a tan and white tom

**Queens:**

Daisytail – cream colored she-cat – mother of Hailstorm's kit, Littlekit

Doveflight – gray tabby she-cat with white paws – mother of Thornfang's kits

**Kits:**

Littlekit – light gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Rockclaw – dark brown tom

Firefur – ginger she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Ashstar – dark gray tom

**Deputy:** Wildstorm – brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Harepelt – thick-furred gray tom

**Warriors:**

Swiftwind – black and white tom

Willowtail – light brown tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Leopardpaw

Nightwind – black she-cat

Flameheart – ginger she-cat

Crowflight – black tom

Lionclaw – thick-furred golden brown tom with long claws  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Tigerpaw

Honeyfur – light golden tabby she-cat

Shrewtail – dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw – brown tabby tom

Leopardpaw – spotted golden she-cat

**Queens:**

Moonfur – silver tabby she-cat – mother of Ashstar's kits, Rainkit, Sootkit and Cinderkit

Mintleaf – light brown she-cat – mother of Shrewtail's kits

**Kits:**

Rainkit – blue-gray tom

Sootkit – dark gray she-cat

Cinderkit – dark gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Vinetail - small dark brown tom with hazel-green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Darkstar – black she-cat

**Deputy: **Duskfur – dark smoky gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Whitepelt – white tom

**Warriors:**

Goldencloud – golden tabby she-cat

Wolfheart – gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Brownpaw

Orangepelt – ginger tom

Largecloud – gray tabby tom

Pebblefur – light gray she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Blackpaw

Pounceclaw – light brown tom

Foxheart – ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw – brown tabby she-cat

Blackpaw – black tom

**Queens:**

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat – mother of Orangepelt's kits, Gingerkit and Redkit

Fishleap – gray she-cat – mother of Foxheart's kits

**Kits:**

Gingerkit – ginger she-cat

Redkit – ginger tom

**Elders:**

Nightstorm – black tom


	2. Prologue

A blizzard howled outside, but inside the nursery, it was warm and quiet. Cloudfur had taken Snowkit and Icekit to the elder's den so Flowerpetal and Blackwing could watch them while she worked with Ivycloud to help Silvercloud give birth. Despite the cold, Eaglewing, Silvercloud's mate, paced in the clearing outside the nursery. Like Cloudfur, Ivycloud, and Silvercloud, he knew that the kits might not survive unless they were careful to keep Silvercloud well fed and the kits warm and dry.

"Is everything ok?" Eaglewing asked nervously, hearing Silvercloud's screech of pain.

"It's fine," Ivycloud reassured him, "the first kit is almost here." A moment later, Eaglewing heard a tiny mewling, and knew that one kit had been born and was healthy.

"It's ok Silvercloud. One more." Murmured Ivycloud. Soon, Eaglewing heard another kit mewling, and heard Ivycloud say, "Ok Eaglewing. You can come in now."

Eaglewing walked into the nursery, both excited and nervous. He looked at the two kits.

"Congratulations, Eaglewing. You have two beautiful, healthy daughters." Cloudfur meowed. Eaglewing purred. One of the kits was a beautiful pure golden color. The other was entirely bright silver.

"They're perfect," Eaglewing meowed, "would you like to name them now?"

"Yes. We could call them Emberkit and Featherkit." Replied Silvercloud.

"I don't know. I feel like those names are too plain for them. What about Goldenkit and Silverkit?" asked Eaglewing.

"Too common." Answered Silvercloud, "I know. We should call them Sunkit and Moonkit."

"Perfect." Eaglewing purred as he gazed at his two new daughters. Sunkit and Moonkit.


	3. Chapter 1

Sunkit and Moonkit gazed around the ThunderClan camp. The snow from the blizzard the day they were born was beginning to melt after a half moon, so they were finally allowed outside. Both young she-cats blinked in the bright light outside the nursery. Seeing that they were outside, Snowkit and Icekit came running over from the other side of camp.

"You two are finally allowed out! I was wondering how long Silvercloud was going to keep you in." meowed Snowkit. Snowkit and Icekit were much bigger than Sunkit and Moonkit. They were four moons old, and eager to become apprentices.

"Yeah! We want to explore camp! I can't wait to see everything, and explore the forest!" exclaimed Sunkit.

"You can't go into the forest until you're an apprentice, silly! You have to be six moons old. But we can show you around camp." Meowed Snowkit. Sunkit and Moonkit eagerly followed Snowkit and Icekit around camp, listening as they pointed out the different dens. When they reached the apprentice den, Sunkit and Moonkit ran inside.

"Watch out!" growled Graypaw as they stepped on his tail, "I was trying to sleep!"

"Don't worry Graypaw. You need to get up now anyway." Meowed Stoneclaw, Graypaw's mentor, "It's time for training." Graypaw grumbled as he left the den, and Sunkit and Moonkit followed him out. They did not get far before they heard Silvercloud call "Sunkit! Moonkit!" They ran back to the nursery entrance.

"Yes?" mewed Sunkit.

"Stay out of the apprentice and warrior's dens. You can play out here or you can go visit Flowerpetal and Blackwing." Meowed Silvercloud.

"Let's go ask Flowerpetal for a story!" exclaimed Moonkit.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sunkit answered, running toward the elder's den, which Snowkit and Icekit had pointed out earlier.

"Bring them something to eat!" Silvercloud called after them. Moonkit turned quickly and dashed to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a squirrel that was as big as she was, then turned back toward the elder's den. Sunkit followed and helped carry it to Flowerpetal and Blackwing.

"Hello kits!" meowed Flowerpetal, "is that for us?" Sunkit and Moonkit dropped the squirrel and nodded.

"Silvercloud and Cloudfur say we're too young to eat prey." Mewed Sunkit.

"I'm sure you'll get to eat some soon. You two probably want a story," guessed Flowerpetal. Sunkit and Moonkit nodded.

"Well, this is the story of a cat named Firestar…" began Flowerpetal.


	4. Chapter 2

A moon had passed since Sunkit and Moonkit had been allowed out of the nursery. Although it should have been newleaf, every night was cold, and there was still frost on the ground every morning. Sunkit and Moonkit loved to play outside every day, and spent as much time as possible outside.

"ThunderClan needs more territory." Growled Eaglewing one day after coming back from a hunting patrol empty pawed, "there isn't enough prey on our territory anymore. It's all hiding from the cold or gone."

"This leaf bare is longer than any I remember." Added Smallstorm. Stormstar looked up from his conversation with Mapleleaf.

"I know. I was discussing that with Mapleleaf. We should take some of WindClan's forest. They can barely hunt there anyway." Replied Stormstar.

"They will still fight hard for it. We will need all of our warriors ready to fight." replied Stoneclaw.

"I know. We can discuss it more when the other hunting patrol comes back." Meowed Stormstar. He turned and walked into the medicine den to talk to Ivycloud.

Shortly after sunhigh, Stormstar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He paused to allow the ThunderClan cats to gather. Sunkit, Moonkit, Snowkit, and Icekit all came out of the nursery to listen. They all moved forward to hear better, but Silvercloud called Sunkit and Moonkit back.

"You two are too young to participate in a Clan meeting," meowed Silvercloud, "you can stay here and listen, but only if you keep quiet. As for you two," she added to Snowkit and Icekit, "you can get a little closer, but if you speak you're coming right back here."

"Yes, Silvercloud" mewed Snowkit and Icekit. By this time, the rest of the Clan had gathered.

"ThunderClan needs more territory if we are to survive this leaf bare. Our prey is all hiding from the cold or gone. It has been decided that we should take some of WindClan's forest territory. They don't even know how to hunt well in the trees! I am leading a patrol to mark a new border with WindClan. Smallstorm, Lightstripe, Eaglewing, Birdpaw, and Leafpaw, you are in my patrol. Mapleleaf, you will lead a second patrol to back us up. Take Stoneclaw, Ravenwing, and Whitewind." Announced Stormstar.

"Yes, Stormstar." Replied Mapleleaf.

"What about me?" asked Graypaw.

"Next time." Promised Stormstar, "you're a bit young for this battle, and I need someone to help Featherheart guard the camp."

"Yes, Stormstar." Graypaw sighed, looking upset. Graypaw had hoped that since Stormstar was his father, he would get whatever he wanted. It usually didn't work that way. As the only survivor of the litter of four that his mother, Silverpool, had died giving birth to, he was his father's only kit. It was Flowerpetal who had shared her milk left over from Birdpaw and Leafpaw when he was a kit. She had joined the elders when he became an apprentice. Stormstar had allowed Birdpaw and Leafpaw into battle when they were younger than he was now; he seemed overprotective of his only kit.

Stormstar ended the meeting and signaled to the cats in his patrol to follow him. They left the camp and headed toward the WindClan border, followed by Mapleleaf and her patrol. Sunkit and Moonkit watched them leave the camp, wishing they could join the battle.

Snowkit and Icekit ran over to Sunkit and Moonkit as soon as the meeting ended.

"Let's play border fight against WindClan!" mewed Snowkit excitedly.

"Yeah! We can't go fight them on the border, but we can have our own border fight here!" added Icekit.

"Sunkit and I are ThunderClan. You two can be WindClan." Moonkit decided. Snowkit answered by jumping on Moonkit and pinning her to the ground. Moonkit slipped out from under Snowkit and darted around the nip her back paw. Surprised, Snowkit spun and batted at Moonkit with her front paw. Sunkit leapt on top of Snowkit to help her sister, but Snowkit rolled over to dislodge her attacker, and Icekit joined in to help Snowkit. Suddenly, Graypaw jumped onto Icekit and exclaimed, "RiverClan surprise attack!"

"That's not fair! RiverClan is nowhere near the border between ThunderClan and WindClan!" exclaimed Icekit.

"And having you two up against Sunkit and Moonkit is? Each of you is more than twice their size!" retorted Graypaw.

"Moonkit decided the sides, not us!" argued Snowkit.

"And I was doing fine against Snowkit on my own until Icekit joined in." added Moonkit.

"I could take Icekit myself. I'm way faster than he is." Mewed Sunkit. Graypaw shook his head.

"Would you four like to learn some real battle moves?" asked Graypaw.

"Yes!" exclaimed the four kits together.

"Well, this first one is a frontal paw blow…" began Graypaw.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

It was almost sunset when the patrol returned. Every cat in the two patrols bore the marks of the WindClan warriors' claws and teeth.

"What happened?" asked Featherheart.

"We won! The territory is ours up to the edge of the moor!" exclaimed Leafpaw.

"And Leafpaw and Birdpaw fought like warriors." Added Stormstar. Ivycloud came out of her den carrying marigold and cobwebs as Stormstar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting. Most of the Clan was already gathered, but Stormstar paused to allow the last few members to gather before he continued.

"Today, we managed to take some territory that we needed to feed ourselves through this long leaf bare. I think it is time to make two new warriors. Leafpaw, Birdpaw, come forward." Announced Stormstar. Leafpaw and Birdpaw padded forward excitedly.

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Leafpaw, Birdpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" exclaimed Leafpaw.

"I do!" echoed Birdpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafclaw. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stormstar rested his muzzle on Leafclaw's head, and Leafclaw licked his shoulder.

"Birdpaw, from this moment you will be known as Birdflight. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stormstar rested his muzzle on Birdflight's head, and Birdflight licked his shoulder.

"Leafclaw! Birdflight! Leafclaw! Birdflight!" chanted the ThunderClan cats. Flowerpetal walked over to her last two kits to congratulate them.

"Your father would have been so proud!" exclaimed Flowerpetal.

"Congratulations! I guess I'm the only apprentice left for the next moon." Added Graypaw.

"Don't worry! We'll still bring prey to the queens and elders. And we'll still check you and Blackwing for ticks." Promised Birdflight. Leafclaw nodded.

"I can't wait to be a warrior," Moonkit mewed, "one day that will be us getting our warrior names." She paused, then added to herself, "One day, that will be me leading the Clan. I'll be the one picking the warrior names. Someday, I'll be Moonstar, leader of ThunderClan." Sunkit and Snowkit nodded, but Icekit was busy staring at Ivycloud as she moved from one cat to another, putting marigold and cobwebs on the scratches from the battle.

"One day, that will be me. I'm going to be a medicine cat." He whispered to himself, before running to Ivycloud and offering to help.


End file.
